Sentimientos reprimidos
by Pez9
Summary: Dino intenta lograr que Hibari reconozca sus sentimientos por él, sin embargo, este reprime sus sentimientos por el rubio, lo que provoca que más de algunas personas sean mordidas hasta la muerte.
1. sentimientos reprimidos

Katekyo Hitman Reborn y sus personajes no me pertenecen... todavía...

Pareja: D18

* * *

**1: Sentimientos reprimidos**

Latigazos y golpes volaban en todas direcciones, claro, como siempre, así era el entrenamiento que ya se había vuelto diario entre Kyoya y Dino, el mayor no podía hacer nada para infundirle su sabiduría a menos que fuera peleando, ni siquiera podía hablar directamente con el... ni siquiera para... expresar lo que sentía por el menor... ya se estaba cansando de este método ¿Quería decírselo? claro que si, pero no tenía como, Hibari era imparable a la hora de pelear, sobre todo con Dino, el chico de pelo azabache no iba a descansar hasta derrotarlo.

En un ágil movimiento, después de horas de combate, Dino había logrado sostener el brazo del menor con su látigo, lo atrajo hacía él, le tomó la cabeza y lo obligó a mirarlo directo a los ojos.

Dino: Me estoy cansando de esto, Kyoya.

Hibari: No descansaré, tus subordinados no están, puedo vencerte fácilmente.

Dino: Cuando se trata de ti, ni eso puede detenerme.

El menor se ruborizó levemente y apartó la vista, pero Dino tomó su barbilla e hizo que lo mirara.

Dino: ¿Que quieres, Kyoya?

Hibari: Morderte hasta la muerte.

Dino: No- levantó la barbilla de Hibari- ¿Qué quieres?

El chico de cabello azabache calló unos minutos, su cabeza se llenaba de pensamientos, se repetía que debía proteger la secundaria Namimori... pero... ¿Qué sucedería si aceptaba sus sentimientos por él?

Dino: Tal vez crees que no te seguirán teniendo el mismo respeto- Le mencionó como si leyera su mente- ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

Hibari: No se de lo que hablas, herbívoro estúpido.

Dino acercó su rostro al de Hibari, provocando el sonrojo de los dos individuos.

Dino: Sé sincero contigo.

Hibari: Basta.

Dino: No hasta que me digas lo que quiero oír.

Hibari: He dicho que pares- le lanzó una mirada de odio.

Dino: No- lo miró desafiante y tomó la mano del menor con ternura- dilo.

Hibari: ¡Calla!, maldito herbívoro- Le lanzó un golpe en la barbilla con una de sus tonfas, el mayor se desplomó en el suelo mientras Hibarí caminaba con enojo, fuera de la escena.

Dino: Hibari...- Decía tristemente el rubio mientras se frotaba la barbilla observando como Kyoya se alejaba- Maldición- susurró para si mismo- Era la oportunidad perfecta... tal parece que en realidad no puedo hacer nada sin mis subordinados.

En el patio de la secundaria Namimori

Hibari: ¡Maldición!- se decía a si mismo- mi pecho... mi pecho duele, mis manos tiemblan y me cuesta respirar... ¿Porqué?... ¡¿Porqué ese maldito herbívoro vino a meterse en mi vida?!

Hibari golpeó el muro de la escuela en señal de frustración, unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban, él nunca había sentido esto por nadie, nadie nunca logró hacer que llorara, nadie nunca... logró enamorarlo de la forma en que lo hizo Dino.

Hibari: ¡Maldita sea!- Pateó la pared, mientras unos niños de primer año pasaron murmurando cosas- ¿¡Qué están mirando!? ¡¿Quieren que los golpee hasta la muerte?!

El pelinegro sacó sus tonfas dispuesto a golpear a los menores, pero estos huyeron tan rápido como sus piernas se los permitieron, mientras, Hibari estaba frustrado, confundido y con sentimientos que nunca había experimentado.

Hibari: ¿Qué es... la tristeza?- Se decía en voz baja con la cabeza apoyada en la pared- ¿Qué es la angustia? la duda, la incertidumbre... es... todo lo que siento ahora ¿Pero porqué? ¡¿Porque mierda tenía que pasarme a mi?!

Tsuna: ¿Hibari-san?- El moreno había llegado a la escena, alcanzando a escuchar las palabras del mayor.

Hibari: ¡Vete, Herbívoro!- había sacado sus tonfas y caminaba hacia Tsuna con un aura asesina.

Tsuna: Hi-hi-hibari...-san...- Decía aterrado el menor caminando hacia atrás- s-si esto es por Dino...

Los ojos del pelinegro se agrandaron perdiendo el brillo, ahora su expresión era solo de deseos de morder hasta la muerte al moreno.

Hibari: ¿Qué haz dicho?- Pateó a Tsuna, quien calló al piso sin poder defenderse, el mayor levantó las tonfas, preparado para golpearlo.

Dino: ¡Detente!- El rubio había corrido a proteger a su preciado "hermano menor"- ¿Porqué ese afan de golpear a la gente hasta la muerte?

Hibari: No te metas, Herbívoro.

El mayor, tomó las muñecas de Hibari para evitar que golpeara a Tsuna, este le agradeció y al ver que era mejor no meterse, huyó dejándolos completamente solos.

Dino: ¿Cuál es tu problema?- Le replicaba el rubio mirándolo a los ojos mientras sostenía sus muñecas- ¿¡Porqué eres así!? ¿¡Porqué te desquitas golpeando a la gente!?

Hibari: No hay nada de lo que me necesite desquitarme.

Dino: ¿Hasta cuando seguirás con esa actitud fría y agresiva? ya haz desempeñado ese papel mucho tiempo Kyoya ¿Porqué es tan difícil reconocer tus sentimientos?

Hibari lo miró con un odio inmenso.

Hibari: No hay nada que deba reconocer.

Dino: ¡Deja de fingir! ¿¡crees que es fácil para mi ver que la persona que amo solo intenta alejarse de mi!?

El menor abrió los ojos como platos, su respiración se entrecortaba, su corazón latía muy rápidamente... pero debía ignorarlo, cubrió todo como solía hacerlo, con una ahora frágil capa de frialdad y odio.

Pateó al rubio en el estómago lanzándolo lejos, huyó dentro del edificio, cosa que nunca había echo... huir... era lo más bajo que podía hacer, pero ¿De que otra manera podría evitar quebrase frente a Dino? lo sabía, era un cobarde, pero prefería eso antes que enfrentarse al rubio y a él mismo.

Lo único que quería Hibari, era que todo volviera a ser como antes, golpear gente hasta la muerte, sin la necesidad de hacerlo, no tener sentimiento alguno ni tener que expresarlo, evitar las multitudes y destruirlas si era necesario... pero... sabía que no había marcha atrás, él... sentía algo por Dino... pero aún no tenía claro qué era.

* * *

Mi primer fanfic shaoi! woooooo! :DD ¿Qué opinan? Dejen sus reviews :33


	2. confusión

**2: Confusión**

Dino estaba sentado en un parque de Namimori, su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos sobre su amado Kyoya y sobre como pudo enamorarse de alguien como él, que obviamente no aceptaría sus sentimientos ni los de él mismo.

Tal vez, lo que le gustaba a Dino de Hibari era la sensación de estar llevando a un menor a un lugar desconocido para él, el placer que le producía hacer que el pelinegro, el líder del comité disciplinario, el guardián más fuerte de los Vongola, estuviera siento arrastrado por el mismo Dino, hacia lo "incorrecto", hacia el supuesto "pecado" y el echo de que él mismo y nadie más que él podía hacer que los sentimientos de Kyoya surgieran, eso, era lo que le gustaba del menor de cabello azabache.

Mientras el rubio se perdía en sus pensamientos, un pequeño jefe Vongola se acercaba corriendo desesperadamente hacia él.

Tsuna: ¡Dino-san!...- repetía jadeando por el esfuerzo de correr tan rápido como podía- ¡Dino...-san! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!

Dino: Tsuna, Tsuna- Lo tomó de los hombros para tranquilizarlo- ¿Qué sucede?

Tsuna: Es... Hibari-san- Aún intentando regular su respiración- Está fuera de control, debes pararlo de inmediato.

El mayor lo miró preocupado y luego levantó la vista hacia la escuela Naminori, volvió la mirada a Tsuna diciéndole "No te preocupes, yo lo resolveré, Vongola" corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde se encontraba Hibari, entró a la escuela y subió la escalera entrando a un aula donde estaba el menor.

Hibari se encontraba lanzando los escritorios y las sillas hacia cualquier persona que pasara por ahí, había mandado a, por lo menos, treinta alumnos a la enfermería y tres al hospital.

Dino: ¿Destruyendo propiedad de la escuela, Kyoya?- Le había dicho una vez que entró al salón.

Hibari: Vete- Le dijo mirándolo con odio, envuelto en un aura asesina.

Dino: ¿Por qué haces esto?- Caminó hacia Hibari.

Hibari: He dicho que te fueras- En ese momento todos los alumnos se habían ido aterrados, estaban los dos completamente solos.

Dino: ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te cuesta mucho trabajo aceptar esos sentimientos?

Hibari: ¡Silencio, Herbívoro!- Elevó su brazo con la tonfa en las manos, iba a golpear a Dino en la cabeza, pero este detuvo su brazo.

Dino: Hibari...- Le dijo lentamente mientras se acercaba a sus labios, la respiración del menor volvía a entrecortarse... pero este no se iba a rendir tan fácil, tomó la otra tonfa y le dio un golpe directo en la cara, dejando al rubio tendido en el piso.

Hibari: No te me vuelvas a acercar así- El menor salió del salón lleno de furia, pero a la vez rojo como un tomate, no por el enojo, si no por la cercanía a los labios del rubio.

Dino: Bien... me lo merecía- Hibari paró violentamente para escucha lo que debía decir- Así que... espero que la próxima vez lo intentes tu- Le sonrió y el menor se sonrojó sin dirigir la vista a Dino- Y... deja de golpear más gente...

Hibari: Te puedo prometer eso... pero no cuentes con lo demás- Dicho esto se retiró sin una pizca de resentimiento.

A los pocos días, Dino ni siquiera se había acercado a Namimori, dejando al pelinegro algo resentido, y como prometió, no había golpeado a más gente de la necesaria.

En ese momento, Hibari estaba en la sala del comité disciplinario, acostado en el sillón con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, de pronto se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Tsuna.

Tsuna: E...este... Hibari-san- Decía algo nervioso- Los Vongola... organizaron una reunión y... necesitamos tu presencia.

Hibari: No iré.

Tsuna: Pero... Hibari-san.

Hibari tomó sus tonfas en pose de pelea, Tsuna advirtió el peligro y se fue sin decir palabra, Aunque, claro que el guardián de la niebla pensaba ir, de todos modos, aunque no le gustaran las multitudes, era algo así como su deber ¿no?

El día de la reunión llegó, como siempre, Hibari llegó más tarde que los demás guardianes. Ese día estaba de mal humor, no había entrenado con Dino en días y eso lo estresaba un poco, pero cuando llegó vio algo que fue el detonante de todos sus sentimientos reprimidos, Tsuna y Dino estaban hablando, pero no era una plática normal, se sentía más íntima, mucho más personal, además de que, estaban extremadamente cerca el uno del otro y aunque el pelinegro no quisiera admitirlo, comenzó a sentir algo que nunca había sentido, esa simple, aparentemente normal conversación, había echo estallar sus celos y en ese momento lo aceptó... estaba enamorado de Dino y tenía unos fuertes deseos de morder a Tsuna hasta la muerte.

* * *

Uyuyuyui, un Hibari celoso :33 bien, mal agradecidos ingratos, si no comentan esta vez, los golpearé a todos hasta la muerte :c


	3. Los celos de Hibari

3: Los celos de ̶e̶l̶ ̶u̶k̶e̶ ̶r̶e̶p̶r̶i̶m̶i̶d̶o̶ Hibari

Los sentimientos de celos se incrementaban más al escuchar a Tsuna reir inocentemente, una risa que le desesperaba, no sabía porque, le probocaba muchos más sentimientos de odio, talvez porque cuando lo hacía, una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Dino y esto, a nuestro guardian de la nube, no le agradaba para nada, sabía que era algo estúpido, pero el sentimiento estaba ahí y no podía hacer nada en contra de él.

Hibari esperó a que Tsuna y Dino se hibieran separado y, aprovechando que el moreno no sabia que él vendría, iba a seguirlo, hasta que estuvieran completamente solos y luego, golpearlo hasta la muerte sin piedad, por intentar robarle a su preciado Dino.

Al fin Tsuna se había separado del jefe Caballone, asi que lo siguió sin que el caballo salvaje se diera cuenta, el jefe vongola se metió de manera muy misteriosa tras unas cortinas rojo carmesí, pero por muy sospechoso que pareciece, al pelinegro no le importaba, solo quería... morder al moreno hasta la muerte.

Tal como un asesino a sangre fria, Hibari abrió las cortinas carmesí, con las tonfas en la mano, preparado para matar al Vongola a golpes... pero se encontró con algo que no esperaba... El décimo Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi, se estaba besando con nada más y nada menos que su mano derecha, Gokudera Hayato.

Hibari: Von...gola...- Obviamente estaba en shock.

Tsuna: ¡Hibari-san!- Lo miraba sorpendido.

Gokudera: ¿¡Que haces aqui!?- Le gritaba, obviamente irritado, el guardian de la tormenta.

Tsuna: Está bien, Gokudera-kun- El jefe Vongola tomó la mano de la tormenta y le sonrio cálidamente, luego volteó la mirada hacia Hibari- Hibari-san... porfavor no le digas esto a nadie.

Hibari no comprendía porque, pero se le había quitado un peso de encima y al sentirse endeudado con el vongola, decidió mantener la boca cerrada.

Hibari: De acuerdo- Se notaba que intentaba mostrar un tono de frialdad, pero se sentía feliz al darse cuenta de que no era el único que sentía esto y que se había quitado el peso de los celos de encima.

Se alejó de la escena, mientras Tsuna y Gokudera probablemente seguían con lo suyo, estuvo unos pocos minutos buscando a Dino, hasta que lo encontró bebiendo un poco de vino en una esquina algo solitaria.

Hibari: H-hola- Le dijo algo ruborizado, acercandose.

Dino: ¡Kyoya!- Dijo notablemente alegre- viniste- le sonrió.

Hibari: S-si... - Seguía nervioso, hacía tiempo que no había hablado de esa manera con el rubio, si no era que nunca lo habían hecho- Acompáñame un momento.

El mayor siguió a Hibari a una habitación de la mansión donde se celebraba la reunión de los Vongola, claro, procurando que nadie los viera, Dino se sentó en un sillón que había allí, mientras que el pelinegro estaba parado de brazos cruzados y la espalda apoyada de la pared.

Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos.

Hibari: ¿Que?- Le dijo indiferentemente.

Dino: No lo se- El mayor rió un poco- tu me trajiste aqui ¿Quieres hablarme de algo?

Hibari: No se qué te dio esa idea.

La expresión de Dino cambió a una de decepción, pero acompañada de una forzada sonrisa, se levantó del sillón, caminó hacia Hibari y lo acorraló contra la puerta, al mismo tiempo poniendole seguro a esta.

Hibari: T-te dije que n-no te me volvieras a acercar así- con la poca movilidad que tenía, apartó el rostro.

Dino: ¿Y que te respondí yo, a eso?

Dino, en un ágil movimiento de su látigo, aprisionó las dos manos del menor, dejándolo sin poder escapar, como hasta ahora había hecho todo el tiempo.

Hibari: ¡¿Que haces, Herbívoro estúpido?!

Dino: Tomalo como... una medida de seguridad- Lo miró a los ojos tiernamente- Esta vez no voy a dejar que escapes.

El Pelinegro se sonrojó levemente.

Dino: ¿Que quieres, Kyoya?

Hubo unos momentos de un silencio, pero uno que no era incómodo, si no, uno placentero y pacifico, de esos en los que estás con la persona que amas, pero las palabras ya no son necesarias y esos mismos momenos de paz, Hibari los rompió plantandole un beso al mayor, un beso lleno de sinceridad y ternura, nada propio del pelinegro.

Hibari: Dino...- Le susurraba mientras despegaba sus labios del herbívoro- Te odio... porque eres el único que puede hacer que me sienta así... y por eso te detesto... pero al mismo tiempo... por eso mismo te amo profundamente, asique, si te atreves a irte de mi lado... te golpearé hasta la muerte.

Al fin los sentimientos del pelinegro por Dino habian salido a la luz y la capa de frialdad con la que solía cubrirse, ya no existía.

Dino sonrió y los dos chicos volvieron a unir sus labios de una manera pasional y al mismo tiempo tierna y llena de amor.

* * *

he finalizado *O* no me gusta hacer cosas muy largas, porque luego me desvío del tema y queda sin continuidad y waaaa un montón de problemas, aunque si es que mi voluntad puede, podría escribir alguno extra... solo digo xD no se, opino que está decente así ¿O no?

Gracias por sus comentarios ^w^ y por leer está pequeña historia de Dino y el uke de Hibari xDD

Ciao ciao


End file.
